


「乔治韦斯莱x珀西」Q&A&男孩间的恶劣调情

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *NC-17*OOC得莫丽都不想认*车开着开着就驶向了沙雕
Relationships: 乔治 珀西 弗雷德 韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 3





	「乔治韦斯莱x珀西」Q&A&男孩间的恶劣调情

“哥，你发出这样的声音只会让人更想欺负你。”压在他身上的人说。  
可是他忍住被挺进所带来的刺激，压制着只从喉咙深处憋出一点呜咽，那个平时从不叫他哥的人却动作地愈发放肆。  
所以到底是要他怎么做呢？  
“哥，腿抬高点。”乔治说，“夹住我的腰。”  
说到底，他只是回答错了一个问题，珀西陷在令人血脉贲张的性爱里稀里糊涂地想，乔治还在一口一个哥地叫他，“哥，这样是不是更舒服？”  
“我想听你说出来啊，哥。”  
“哥你说弗雷德和我们这儿哪边先结束？”  
珀西被颠得好几回脑袋都撞到了床板，乔治轻松地把他抱起来，坐在弟弟怀里的姿势让那根东西进的更深了，格兰芬多级长软绵绵地像罐甜奶油，全身的知觉都聚集在被顶弄的那点之上。  
事情变成这样全怪弗雷德，珀西扒住乔治的肩膀恨恨地想。  
一件事发展成必然，绝不会是由于单独的因素导致的，弗雷德得承担一部分责任，可是珀西他自己也得负起一部分责任。自乔治抱着枕头敲响他的房门，他打开房门并让他走进来后，他就该考虑到会发生的所有情况才对呀。  
“嘿，珀西，能和你可怜的弟弟分享一下你的床吗。”乔治的脑袋都快顶着门框了，但他耷拉着眼角可怜巴巴地看着他哥哥，像一条窝被人端掉的大狗。  
珀西·韦斯莱冷静地权衡利弊，并认为这么做没一丁点儿好处，他撑住门框问他，“我为什么要这么做？”珀西又转念一想，他吃惊地问到，“你和弗雷德吵架了？”  
“哦，不是这么回事——”乔治抓了抓头发，他看起来很困，但又因为某些事不得不从弗雷德和他的房间里跑出来，“安——安——安——吉丽娜。”他打了个巨大的哈欠说，“我简直不敢相信这话是从我嘴里跑出来的，好吧，我承认夜游会给人造成些可爱的小麻烦——无论是在霍格沃茨还是在家。”  
哈欠让乔治的眼睛里挤满了泪水，显得他特别无害，珀西被这番言论讨好了，但他困惑地问乔治，“安吉丽娜没有和金妮一个房间？”  
“珀西——”乔治揩掉泪水眨了眨眼睛，“弗雷德和安吉在谈恋爱呢。”  
珀西的耳朵尖红了，乔治偷笑着说，“你要不要听听？”  
听，听什么啊。珀西的耳朵里被塞进一个肉色的东西，一根细绳挂了下来像有生命般，在他眼皮子底下钻进弗雷德和乔治的房间。  
“…好棒…嗯…弗雷德…”  
乔治笑眯眯地看到他哥哥整张脸都红了，“我不占地方的，哥，你还要赶我吗？”  
趁珀西恍神，乔治侧身溜进了门缝里，说着不占地方，但他摊手摊脚地呈大字型扑倒在珀西的四脚床上，要再找个没被他挨到的地方是不可能的，要么叠他身上睡。珀西默默坐回他书桌前，想着不如提前把坩埚底厚度测试报告给写了。  
乔治盘腿坐在珀西的床上，眼睛东张西望地，脸上不见刚才的一点困意，珀西想让他安静一点赶紧睡觉，他张了张口却发现乔治并没有说话，只是他这么个存在就让珀西觉得闹心的很。  
乔治满脸都是“哥，快来和我说话”的表情让珀西头疼不已。  
“睡觉。”珀西瞥了他一眼发号施令到，“不许说话。”  
乔治抱着他的枕头歪头看他，“珀西，那你不睡吗？”脸上的表情要多无辜有多无辜。  
我睡哪儿啊，长腿怪，珀西抿住嘴唇瞪了乔治一眼，“别管我的事。”  
“珀西！”乔治跳下床来，“哥！”  
珀西费劲地掰开巨章鱼触手似的两条胳膊，心烦意乱地将他弟弟推远点，“我还有几份要紧的报告要看，你到底睡不睡觉？”  
乔治丝毫不把他哥严厉的眼神当回事，继续缠在人身上，珀西忍无可忍地说，“乔治！你不睡觉的话，我来给你复习这学期的学习内容。”  
“妈妈非常担心你们下学期的owls考试，既然你睡不着，那正好用现在的时间给你复习。”珀西掷地有声地说，他认为乔治肯定会选择睡觉而不是学习。  
但乔治坐回床上温顺地点点头，“那就复习吧，虽然我认为这完全没必要…”  
珀西听见没必要后又瞪了他一眼，“你都学会了？”  
“你尽管问我。但是——”乔治探出半个身子，“答对了有奖励吗？”  
“我不会给你洗袜子的，乔治。”珀西转过身面对着乔治，“没有奖励。”  
“珀西，别这么无趣。”他又往前凑近了点，“答对了给我亲一下。”  
“什么?“珀西以为自己听错了，乔治咧着嘴笑，“我说——答对一题哥你就给我亲一下。”  
珀西懒得理他，弗雷德和乔治的话没一句值得听的，他在回忆四年级的课程，又听到乔治嗡嗡嗡地在说话，“哥，和克里瓦特小姐接吻是什么感觉？”  
这个问题让珀西有点尴尬，“额——嗯——你知道我们很快就分手了。”  
“那你们也接过吻。”乔治不依不饶地说，“金妮都告诉我们了。”  
珀西烦不胜烦地站起来和乔治对视，他蹙着眉头说，“你答对我提的问题，我再告诉你。”  
“噢——你问吧。”乔治耸耸肩表示接受这桩交易。  
“练习阿尼玛格斯的人，都要念的一句咒语是什么？”珀西心想的是乔治背的出才奇怪，这是他在给四年级生做课后辅导时遇到被提起频率最高的问题。  
“阿玛托阿尼莫阿尼玛托阿尼玛格斯。”乔治笑嘻嘻地说，“真怀念那段和弗雷德比赛谁念这个念的最快的日子。”珀西失语地看着他不务正业的弟弟，好吧，这次是他百密一疏。  
“现在——”乔治坐在床沿盯着他，“那个问题——”  
珀西还在想要不要干脆说是“湿的”打发他，接着他的嘴唇上突然就湿湿的。  
“答案要靠自己来找。”乔治说，珀西只觉得有什么东西飞快地舔了他一口，他楞在原地好一会才意识到他弟弟刚才亲在他嘴上，并且他的大脸试图再次凑近他。珀西想往后躲，不曾想到乔治按住了他的后颈让他没有后退的余地，珀西睁着眼睛看见乔治的睫毛轻轻颤动，一走神就被人挑开了牙关，口腔被眼前这个小盗贼洗劫一空。  
和前女友接吻可不是这样，女孩子身段搂起来柔柔软软的，珀西从来都是小心翼翼地对待，即使是舌吻也是浅尝辄止，哪有现在这样被按着头侵犯的，那灵活的舌头不断卷过他上腭，那里被磨蹭的激灵让他浑身都在不妙地发热。  
“唔——”珀西的手抵在对方胸前，倒不像是做出特别明确的拒绝。乔治就着亲吻他哥哥的姿势站起身来，这下绝对就是单方面的压倒了，珀西的双手轻而易举地被在身高上超出不少的弟弟单手就控制在身后，乔治还在不停缠着他的舌头，搞的他完全失去主动权。  
“和克里瓦特小姐比起来，我的成绩是不是更好上一些？”乔治意犹未尽地舔舔他哥哥的嘴角，后者几乎要在原地冒烟了，“别害羞嘛，哥。来，我们继续——”  
珀西一定是昏了头，不然他怎么可能顺着乔治的意思，像刚才什么都没发生过一样坐回椅子里思考下一个问题，而不是思考他弟弟刚才把舌头伸进他嘴里的事。  
其实他还是想了一点的，因为此刻珀西正在思索有什么问题可以阻止乔治再次得逞，他推了推眼镜想到一个好问题，“关于乌克兰铁肚皮——”珀西看到乔治睁圆了眼睛，他颇为自信地继续问下去，“它有深绿的眼睛、它是体积最大的一种龙以及它有金属般的灰鳞片，哪个描述是正确的？”  
“嗯，这个嘛——”乔治笑了起来，“有绿色眼睛的是哈利，后面两个都是正确的。”他听见珀西惊讶地吸了口气，乔治眯起了眼睛，“哥，你这样问会让我怀疑你是在纵容我？”  
珀西一下子紧张地贴在扶手椅背上，满脑子都是乔治怎么会对查理研究的领域如此了解的小问号，乔治的膝盖卡进他的双腿间半跪在椅子上，他居高临下地垂头盯着他哥哥，owls满证书的优等生在他弟弟造成的阴影里十万分不知所措，他听见乔治说，“哥，你是不是也想和我做？”  
“也…？”珀西头脑发昏地抓住了奇怪的重点，乔治嘻嘻笑到，“因为我想和哥哥做啊。”并且他付诸了行动，珀西只感觉到乔治的膝盖在他的两腿间顶来顶去，敏感部位哪里经得起这样的磨蹭，珀西对眼下的情况毫无应对经验，他紧张地喉结上下滑动，并深感不妙地发现自己居然隐隐地期待，“别胡闹，乔治。”他不怎么强硬地说。  
“嘿——”乔治显然察觉到其中的可趁之机，他们间的气氛明明热乎地惊人，他哥难得一见晕头转向的样子太引人犯罪了，乔治没了顾虑伸手在那蠢蠢欲动的地方揉弄，他满意地听到珀西低低地呻吟了声，“唔…别摸…”  
“哥，你的身体可不是这么说的。”乔治的手探入了珀西的条纹睡裤里，在布料下干尽了坏事，他还兀自贴着珀西的耳朵问他克里瓦特小姐有没有像他这样摸过他，珀西魂灵出窍地想，大概他现在看上去就像前几年得了流行性感冒后喝了庞弗雷夫人的药剂后的模样——满脸通红，耳朵还噗噗噗地往外冒蒸汽。  
“没有。”珀西艰难地说，心想他什么时候变成必须回答问题的那一方了，乔治的手箍着他敏感的那处缓慢地滑动，折磨得他气都喘不上。  
“那——”乔治坏心眼地挤压着珀西肿胀的龟头提出新的问题，“哥，你自慰的时候想的是谁？”  
就是这个问题的回答导致了最终的，也是必然地被人压在身下干。珀西他当时怎么回答的，他刚开始还拒绝回答，在乔治的手里轻微地扭动着身体，咬紧着牙关不去理他。但凡平时除了自己打出来以外还有过和他人的经验，珀西就不会也不敢低估快感对意志力带来的毁灭性的打击。  
眼下，珀西陷入了困境，乔治的手邪恶堵住他极想释放的欲望宣泄口，另一只手伸入他的睡衣，不知收敛地把他的上半身摸了个遍，“说说看嘛，哥。”珀西感觉到那只手偷偷在衣下掐了一把他的乳尖，丝线般的快感向下钻像小腹，“停…停下来…”  
乔治瞧见珀西被快感逼迫地胡乱地晃着头，卷曲的头发蹭在他的脖颈处，逼出了他更多恶劣的心思，“总得有个想做爱的对象吧，还是说哥你对着坩埚底就能硬？”  
珀西没什么威慑力了地瞪了他一眼，乔治乐得哧哧直笑，“我想着哥就能硬的。”乔治极具破坏性地说，“你有没有想过和我做爱？”  
“或者——”他转了转眼珠子，“比尔？你最崇拜大哥了不是吗？”珀西含含糊糊地说没有，乔治对抚摸珀西的皮肤上了瘾，索性扯掉了他的上衣将人扣在身前摸了个尽兴，乔治的手指顺着眼前人的脊椎一节一节往下摸，还停在尾椎骨处不停地打转，珀西的呼吸凌乱得很，小声地抗拒着说不要，但就是不肯说出他的性幻想对象。  
“不是大哥？那是查理吗？”乔治的手指在珀西敏感的肉棒上轻快地跳动，“还是奥利弗？巴蒂·克劳奇？”  
珀西像被定身咒击中了。  
“梅林的三角裤!”乔治震惊地说，“克劳奇先生！”珀西扭过头不看他，人却诚实地在发抖，“闭嘴。”  
乔治俯下身亲他，一边亲一边说，“噢，相信我，克劳奇先生不会比我更能让你舒服的，你得承认他不是那么年轻了是吗？”  
“我打赌哥你和我做一次，以后就只会想着我。”乔治厚脸皮极了，手下快速地套弄着那根快到极限的肉棒，看着他哥哥再也无法自抑地呻吟出声，“不行，别，别弄了，停下——”珀西的身体紧绷着，像突然被人掐断似的没了声，他大口喘息着同时弄脏了自己的睡裤。  
“哥——珀西——哥——”乔治把人抱到了床上脱得一干二净，珀西和头发一般乱糟糟的脑子不合时宜地冒出疑问，乔治他怎么这么爱撒娇？  
有奇怪的东西伸进身体了，珀西蹬着腿，却被乔治趁机分的更开，那根狰狞的东西从乔治半褪的裤子里弹跳出来，和乔治他人似的招摇地冲着他晃动，珀西咽了口唾沫，感到乔治加入了第二根手指在他的体内打转，“很奇怪，乔治，拿出去啊…”  
乔治喘着粗气扑上来亲他，他故作凶狠地挑起眉毛，“你再叫我就直接进来了。”  
珀西分析着这么大一根捅进来，他还不得进圣芒戈，级长攥紧身下的薄毯不吭声了，任由手指不停地在他下面进进出出，乔治的嘴也不停下，把他的嘴唇都吮的火辣辣地疼。  
突然一切动作都暂停下来，珀西疑惑地睁开眼睛，乔治抽出了手指，整个人撑在他的上方，“哥，有没有人告诉过你，你的眼睛很好看。”珀西的眼镜被摘走了，同时乔治扶着他的坏东西一点一点顶了进去。  
后面的事就像开头那般蛮不讲理又火辣的惊人，珀西发现乔治不但爱撒娇他还爱记仇。  
乔治按着一只手环住他的背脊，一只手托着他的臀肉，一下下地把他往自己的肉棒上按，“他能有我这么硬吗？”乔治好强般的说。  
“什么……谁比你硬……”珀西语无伦次的说，他的脑袋像沙漏一样，关键词都掉光了。乔治动着腰，亲着他总让他们安静一点的哥，报复性地说，“嘘，安静一点。”他心满意足地说，“哥在被我操射之前不许说话。”

END


End file.
